


Objection

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, this literally took 4 days to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “You did what!?” Garrus yells over the gunfire. - Set after ME3. Garrus and Shepard’s Wedding!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Objection

**Author's Note:**

> This took 4 days to write, and is 1.7k words of fluff. Please enjoy the next part of The Shakarian Project and if you spot any mistakes, let me know.

**Athena**

I’d picked the wedding dress with the help of Liara and Tali and the both of them had read up on Human customs.  
Turians don’t really have weddings, but after researching what they were, Garrus really liked the idea and so we started planning the wedding.

There was a lot of confusion over who could officiate my wedding and it ultimately came down to who we wanted to officiate and to be honest, everybody still alive and working with us, are all like family to us.  
After a long talk with Garrus, we wanted Liara to officiate and I asked Tali to be my Maid of Honour.

It really wasn’t that hard; everyone knew how much of a pack Tali, Liara, Garrus and I are and that’s why they moved to the Citadel – to be near us. We’re family. Liara apparently has officiated weddings before, but only apparently between Asari or Asari and Humans.  
With that out the way, we had to organise a venue and all the other stuff and I was willing to go to Palaven, however, Liara reminded me that I wouldn’t be able to take off my armour whilst we were there.

Garrus had given up living on Palaven for me, claiming there was nothing left for him on Palaven except for his Father and his sister; both of whom are coming to the wedding.  
I haven’t exactly got the best relationship with Earth; my family died and I was left to build a name for myself on the streets and yes I did save Earth and they should be grateful, but like… I’ve grown up in space and I feel like the Normandy has been my true home.  
Sad, I know.

The Citadel is the hub of everything that has ever happened to us – and it’s our home now, and so it’s only fitting that we get married here.  
We have a lot of good memories here.

Many members of the Alliance want to come to the wedding, but we only wanted it for friends and family, so we’re actually going to get married in front of everyone that wants to come, that we consider a part of the Normandy family.  
The only person who said they don’t want to come, is Jacob. Said he was too busy having a family with the woman he met during the time I was arrested.

Liara told me I really shouldn’t need a weapon at the wedding, but I carry one with me always and so I’m hiding it in a holster of my right thigh, hidden by my dress.  
I can only discretely hide a pistol, but I know that if it comes to it, my crew are more than capable of taking out gatecrashers if necessary.

James Vega is going to walk me down the aisle – Admiral Hackett offered but James offered before he did, and he promised me he would be on his best behaviour.  
And today is finally the day after all this talk of weddings and the future.

I finish getting my dress on and Tali helps me with my make up and Joker knocks on the door.

When the Citadel was rebuilt, one of the floors and areas had a Church built into it, where anybody of any faith could go and worship and do whatever, and you see everything below you.  
Kind of like where Garrus and I had snuck off for one of our dates, it’s above the Presidium, like way above it because our apartment is above the Presidium, amongst all the other government offices and apartments.

“You look amazing, Commander.” James smiles softly at me.

“You’re not so bad yourself, James. And call me Athena, we’re not on duty.”

“I guess I’m just not used to referring to you by your first name, Commander.” James straightens up his tie and holds out an arm to me.

We laugh and I swallow nervously.

“How’s Garrus?” Tali and I ask James

“Nervous as hell. I’ve never seen him pace so much, you’d think you were on your deathbed again -” He winces. “Bad choice of words, sorry.”

“I mean, you’re kinda right.” I say to him, smiling. “Is everything else ready?”

James nods.

“All that is being waited on, is you two.”

I look behind me to see Tali is carrying part of my dress so it doesn’t get dirty. When we get to the church, I pass my bouquet of flowers to Tali and she walks down the aisle with Garrus’ best man, Joker.  
I walk down the aisle with James, and James proudly hands me over to my future husband.

“Wow, Athena. You look… stunning.” Garrus says breathlessly. 

Garrus is wearing a really nice blue and white suit and funnily enough, it suits him. Blue is his colour, and it’s honestly weird not seeing him in armour, but it’s a nice sight.

I look at all our guests – I see Solana Vakarian who is Garrus’ sister, I see his father, I See Admiral Hackett, Ashley, Karin Chakwas, Miranda Lawson, I see Grunt and Wrex...

And for a moment, I swear I can see Mordin, EDI, Thane and Kaidan amongst the crowd.  
I close my eyes, open them and they’re gone.

I turn to Liara and Garrus and the wedding starts.

A short time passes and we can hear screaming and instantly, I know something is up. But Liara carries on.

“If anyone can show why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace ” Liara says,

The gunfire gets closer, and Wrex and Grunt get to their feet, followed by James. They’re all armed, and I spot bottles of alcohol on a table nearby, for celebrations later.  
The doors open up, and the Blue Suns appear.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Garrus and I say simultaneously. Garrus and I don’t have armour on, in fact the only people wearing armour are Wrex and Grunt .  
Garrus protectively steps out in front of me and I feel Liara grab my free hand.

“We object. We’re here for the both of you. We want payback. All the blood you’ve spilled, why should you get to marry? Why can’t we join the party?” The Merc points a gun at Garrus, and then me.

“That isn’t even a legal reason for an objection to the wedding.” Garrus laughs.

None of the guests move a muscle, unsure of what to do.  
I grab a bottle of the alcohol and ask James if he has a lighter. He doesn’t get the idea at first, and we get the bottle ready

“Eat shit, assholes.” I yell, throwing the molotov in the direction of the Blue Suns,  
It explodes, and all hell breaks loose.

Tali deploys a drone and Liara drags me into cover behind one of the chairs. Garrus sees that I’m safe and goes to help Joker, whilst Wrex and Grunt start fighting.  
Admiral Hackett demands to know what’s going on and is using his Omni Tool to get help sent our way.

I pull the gun from my holster on my thigh, laughing. 

“I knew I would need this.” I say to Liara. “I never go anywhere without my weapons.”

James Vega, Miranda, Jack, Tali and Liara, alongside Wrex and Grunt use their skills to protect the guests whilst Admiral Hackett sends for help.  
We don’t know how the Blue Suns got this far, but we need to stop them.

Garrus is protecting his sister and his father and we all huddle together in the back of the church, Liara protecting us.  
Garrus sees I have a gun and shakes his head, laughing.

“So, I may be about to waste the alcohol.” I say, looking at the table nearby.

“It stinks over here, what have you been doing?” Solana asks.

“I poured most of the alcohol away to make a molotov, which is what you saw earlier.” I replied with a grin of no regrets.

“You did what!?” Garrus yells over the gunfire as he sees the empty bottles, and watches me make another one to throw.

He sees that I’ve apparently been using Turian wine, and he grumbles, before taking the molotov off me, lighting it up and throwing it across the room at the Blue Suns who have made it into the church.  
I notice Garrus has been shot at.

“Garrus…”

“It’s just a scratch, nothing more.” He promises me.

“You two are damn perfect for each other, you know that right?” Castis says from behind us.

That comment makes me laugh.

“It’s because we’re both insane right, Dad?” Garrus laughs.

Castis doesn’t reply, but Solana asks if I’m okay and I reply that I am.

Help arrives.  
The Blue Suns had took the place of security and therefore were able to get so close and that’s how they were able to go undetected up until the perfect opportunity.  
They had threatened a few officials as well, everybody is fine though.

We continue on with the ceremony, and yes, in the middle of a battlefield of the church, I am finally proclaimed Commander Athena Vakarian, wife of Garrus Vakarian 

“Well, it’s not a day in our normal lives without the drama.” Garrus laughs.

Champagne starts flowing as help has brought more supplies and corks starts flying everywhere and I kiss my husband, looking down at my wedding ring.  
This is real. We’re finally married. My wedding dress is ruined, but I don’t care.

Garrus wraps his arms around me, and I start crying. I never thought this would happen to me, I never thought this could happen to someone like me.  
If Miranda hadn’t found my body and Cerberus hadn’t had brought me back… we wouldn’t be here.

“Hey, what’s up?” Garrus asks softly, wiping away my tears.

“I’m crying because I’m happy Garrus, we finally get to live the lives we talked about having.” I tell him.

“You’re right.” he nods, before saying “I love you, Athena Vakarian.” he pulls me in for a kiss as Solana pulls out a camera.

“I love you too, Garrus. I always will.” I reply

And I close my eyes as we connect with each other. I can hear cheers and clapping all around us.


End file.
